


Untitled hooker fic

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared and Jensen both work for the same high class escort service. They often share stories of their more weird and wild clientele in their downtime, but totally aren't at all falling for each other or anything. Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled hooker fic

"Drinks?" Jared asks. Jensen glances up; he looks _exhausted_ , freshly showered but worn out, and the press of his lips makes it clear that he's had a shitty night.

"Ferris Wheel should still be open," Jensen says, grabbing his coat. "You okay?"

Jared huffs. "Fine," he says. "Just, god, I knew I signed up for a party, right? It's not like they spring that on you. But it was all women, and they were all drunk, and they pretty much wanted to have an orgy. And they were all like, ooh, pile of women, this must be all your dreams come true, and I had to think about--" he coughs awkwardly. "You know, _dick_. Just to keep it up."

Jensen laughs. "Oh, poor baby, you had to have sex with tons of women."

"Just because _you're_ bi doesn't mean everyone is," Jared teases, knocking his shoulder against Jensen's. "Seriously, I need to drink until I can't taste the pussy anymore."

"Sounds like a good plan," says Jensen, with a laugh. He holds the door open for Jared as they head out of the building. He pretends not to notice that Jared always swings by home base, whether or not he's seeing clients there or not. Jensen does the same thing, these days. There are valid reasons, probably.

Ferris Wheel is open ridiculous late, because it's right around the corner from Morgan and Associates, and Sam realizes that if she stays open, she can get a lot of good business from the escorts once they're done for the night. Jensen orders two beers and two shots of tequila, their standard, and meets Jared in their usual booth in the back.

"What about you?" Jared asks, clinking his shot against Jensen's and downing it. "How was your night?"

Jensen takes his own shot and chases it with a swig of beer. "Okay," he says, shrugging. "I think I got on E."

Jared stares. "Dude, you're--someone made you take _drugs_? Jensen, that is so not--"

It takes Jensen a minute to figure it out, but once he does he stops Jared with a laugh and a smile. "No, no. Like, E, the channel. Not the drug."

" _Oh_ ," says Jared. "Oh. Good. Dude, don't do e. And if you do, don't drink with me after."

"I did DARE in high school," Jensen says dryly. "I think I'm set." He takes another swig of his beer. "Anyway, I went to some premiere with a starlet who got dumped. I figured it would be a pretty easy deal, but she also wanted to do me with a strap-on in the bathroom."

Jared's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Her therapist said it would help her regain her inner calm and assert her dominance over men."

"Wow," says Jared. "Did it?"

"Hell if I know, but she wasn't half bad with it. Way better than the guy when I got back to the ranch. He wanted to tie me up and spank me."

Jared shifts in his seat, and Jensen mentally pumps his fist. He's got this theory that Jared is seriously into hearing about Jensen get dominated, and he's maybe been stretching the truth a little about how often it happens. He didn't even _have_ a second client tonight.

"That's like the third time this week," Jared says, taking a long drink of beer.

Jensen shrugs and stretches, purposefully letting his shirt ride up a little. He and Jared have been flirting practically since they met, and it seemed like a bad idea when Jensen just thought he wanted a quick screw. But it might go a little deeper than that for him, and he's pretty sure for Jared too.

"Guess something about me just makes guys want to hold me down and fuck me til I'm screaming," he says innocently.

Jared stares at him for so long Jensen's a little worried he's actually broken. Finally, he recovers enough to say, "Did you scream?"

Jensen smirks. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it. I _am_ a professional."

"You think they can tell the difference?"

"Deep down, yeah," says Jensen. "They know that they aren't really man enough to make me beg."

Jared finishes his beer, eyes fixed on Jensen like he can't look away.

They could still go back from here. They've both done this before, wound each other up with stories, and Jensen is pretty sure he's not the only one who's managed to go home and jerk off after drinks with Jared, even after all the sex he had on the clock.

"You begged for me," Jared says finally. "That one time we did a party together."

A month into working together, they'd been sent together for a private show, and Jared had fucked Jensen in front of twenty catcalling guys. Jensen still thinks about it to get hard with undesirable clients.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. He shrugs, smiles a little. Knows it looks hopeful. He can't really pretend he's hoping for a quick fuck here. "Well, it was you."

Jared's on him in a second, sliding around to his side of the booth and pressing in close, kissing him like he might die if he doesn't. Jensen tugs him in and kisses back, opening his mouth for Jared's assault and tangling his hands in Jared's hair.

When Jared finally pulls back, he's beaming, and it takes Jensen a moment to recover.

"Dude," he says, when he does. "You taste like pussy."

Jared loses it, laughing so hard he ends up collapsing onto Jensen's shoulder. "Asshole," he says, finally, once he stops. He's still beaming. "You want to get out of here?"

Jensen grins back. "Yeah, man. I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
